BHE
by wendykw
Summary: A fluffy fic that was inspired by a memory of mine.
1. Chapter 1

_On her first day back, Lanie had chided her for even returning to work, "Girl, you have a rich, handsome husband and a beautiful baby girl. Why are you here? Did I mention RICH?"_

 _Kate only glared at Lanie, ignoring her remark. "Hello, Lanie. I'm happy to see you, too. What brings you to my office this morning?"_

 _Lanie recognized Kate's obvious displeasure, "I just wanted to welcome you back and see if you brought any pictures of my favorite baby girl."_

 _The two women looked at a collage of pictures of Lily, that Rick had arranged in a frame for Kate's desk. They talked about the baby for a short while, until Lanie had to return to OCME._

That moment was replaying in Kate's mind as she trudged through New York's icy streets. She had tried to call Rick, when she left the precinct. He must have been giving Lily her bath, so she had had to leave a message. It was only a short walk from the subway to their loft, but in the current weather conditions it felt like a marathon. Kate was freezing despite her weatherproof Squall Coat. Her pants legs were soaked, and her boots were ice encrusted.

She had only been back to work from the shooting for a month or so, when they found out she was pregnant. She took 5 extra months of unpaid maternity leave after Lily was born. After this miserable day weather-wise and work-wise, she was mulling over Lanie's words from two months before. Why was she working? She could have spent the day safe and dry at home, enjoying her baby and her husband.

When Kate reached the entrance to her building, Roger opened the door for her. Eduardo would have gone home hours before. "Captain Beckett, I'm happy you made it home in this mess. Watch your step, the floor can be a tad slippery wearing those wet boots."

Kate thanked the doorman for his concern and pushed the call button for the elevator. Roger slipped into the office and picked up his phone. Kate leaned against the wall of the elevator as it rose to her floor. Her workday had been full of logistical headaches due to the bad weather. She was exhausted.

As Kate neared the door to the loft, it swung open and her husband smiled at her. "You're Home! I'm sorry I missed your call. I was rocking Lily to sleep." Rick helped Kate out of her wet coat and wrapped her in a heated blanket that he had taken out of the dryer just moments before.

"How did you know I was in the building? This blanket feels heavenly, by the way. Thank you, Babe." Kate kissed Rick's cheek while toeing off her boots. Rick held the blanket around her as she shimmied out of her wet jeans.

"After I listened to your message, I put the blanket, a towel and some socks in the dryer. I called Roger and asked him to call me when you arrived. I had just enough time to grab the things from the dryer and open the door after he called. The socks and towel are on the sofa."

"You are so thoughtful. What did I do to deserve you?" Kate asked Rick as she lifted her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Kate felt herself warming up from the blanket and the contact with her husband's lips.

"I made cocoa or I can pour a glass of wine. I wasn't sure which you would want. You know you could have called the car service, and avoided the walk to and from the subway."

"Yes, Babe, I know I could have, but the roads are a mess. I had two patrol cars get into accidents today. Getting a cab would have been impossible, and I realized the car service would take a while to get to me. I thought the subway would be faster. After all the headaches at work, I just wanted to _be_ home."

Rick handed Kate a pair of warmed, fuzzy slipper-socks and a hot towel. He went to the kitchen to get her cocoa and wine. She slipped off the wet socks she had worn with her boots and dried her feet. The warm socks felt amazing on her icy toes. Her husband thought of everything.

"You're perfect, you know that, right? Wine, hot chocolate, warm socks and towel, this cozy blanket. Best Husband Ever!"

Rick chuckled as he placed the mug of cocoa and glass of wine within her reach. He leaned down to place a kiss on Kate's forehead as he cupped her cheeks in his large hands. "Any man lucky enough to have you for his wife, would do the same. Now, I'll go run a bath for you."

Kate sipped the hot chocolate and wrapped her hands around the ceramic mug. The heat from the mug soothed her fingers. She tucked her feet underneath her on the sofa. She wanted to see her daughter, but not until after her bath.

Rick returned to the room, bowed to her and spoke with a cultured British accent, "Come, my Lady, your bath awaits."

Kate laughed at her silly husband and took his proffered hand. She grabbed her wineglass and leaned into his side as he wrapped an arm around her. The bathroom was divine with its heated tile floor and the steamy air rising from the water flowing into the large tub. Rick reached down and turned off the taps. As he lifted the blanket from Kate's shoulders, Kate inhaled the aroma of the Japanese Cherry Blossom Bubble Bath that Rick had added to the water. She stripped and slid into the hot water. Rick gathered her wet garments. "I'm going to check on the baby. Have you eaten?"

"I had some pizza at the station, but I'm not even sure when that was. What do you have in mind?"

"I made tomato soup and a sandwich for me. Would you like that?"

"I'll just have soup and crackers. Thanks. I won't be in here long. I want to see my daughter."

"She missed you today. I told her a story about Mommy fighting dragons. She's too young to understand, but it helped her go to sleep. I'll check on our girl and heat up your soup."

Kate sipped her wine and lounged in the bubbles until she felt the water begin to cool. She pulled a bath sheet from the towel warmer. She used the luxurious towel to dry her body and wrapped herself in it.

After dressing in yoga pants and one of Rick's old t-shirts, Kate slipped on fleece-lined slippers. She sipped her wine as she walked to the kitchen. Rick ladled her soup as she approached. A sleeve of Ritz and a spoon were already sitting on a placemat waiting for her.

"I hope the bath was to my Lady's satisfaction," Rick teased using the highfalutin accent again.

"Most definitely. Your ability, to know what I need and when I need it, still amazes me. Thank you, Babe. I love you." Kate lifted the first spoon of soup to her mouth. It was delicious.

Rick raised the wine bottle and held it above Kate's glass. She nodded her approval, and he refilled her glass. He smudged a kiss to Kate's cheek after he rounded the counter. He sat next to her and stole one of her crackers. Kate laughed before she spooned more soup into her mouth.

Rick sipped on his glass of Scotch while Kate ate. She filled him in on the hardships of her day. He told her about their daughter's messy fun with her lunch and her babbling attempts to speak.

"Rick, we need to talk."

"That is not what I expected to hear from you tonight. Did I do something wrong, Kate?"

"No, Babe, no. You are the Best Husband Ever. Do you recall what Lanie said to me, when I returned to work after my maternity leave?"

"I seem to remember, that she thought you were nuts to work at all. She told you that you should be home with your baby and your ruggedly handsome husband," Rick responded with a smirk and dancing eyebrows. Kate nudged Rick's shoulder and laughed.

"After dealing with all the insanity at work today, I was thinking while slogging home through the slush and ice. I realized that she's right. I don't want to miss Lily's milestones. When she takes her first step, I want to see her. When she speaks her first sentence, I want to hear it. I want to be there to hug and praise her with each new thing she does."

"Kate, if you want to quit your job, you know Lily and I would love to have you here with us all the time. Do you believe you can be happy at home? You could take a leave of absence. That would allow you to return, if you change your mind."

"The most important part of my life is my family. I don't want Lily or her siblings to grow up without a mother. Even as Captain, I could get killed on the job. I don't want to take that chance anymore. We worked hard to build this life, and I want to live it with you. I want another baby in a couple of years. I want to watch our children grow to adulthood. I want to see Alexis get married and give us grandchildren. I want to see our children have children." Kate ran her fingers through Rick's thick hair, "I want to watch you obsess over the first gray hairs as you become silver-haired and remain ruggedly handsome."

Rick enveloped Kate in his arms. He kissed her mouth and then pressed his lips to her temple. With his lips close to her ear he asserted his agreement, "Kate, Honey, I want all those dreams with you. If you get bored and want a new challenge in your life, I will support you in any dream you want to pursue. I love you, Kate, always."

Kate kissed Rick full and deep and strong. "I love you, too. Now, let's check on our daughter."

The couple entered Lily's room quietly and gazed at their sleeping baby. Kate couldn't resist brushing the hair back from Lily's face. Her daughter's eyes slit open and closed. Lily re-opened her eyes and smiled. "A-mama," she mumbled. Lily raised an arm to Kate.

Kate looked guiltily at Rick, before she lifted Lily from the crib. "Hello, Princess. I missed you today."

Lily settled into Kate's shoulder and sighed. She smiled at Rick and patted Kate's chin with her tiny hand, "Dada, Mama." She closed her eyes and clasped the neckline of Kate's t-shirt. Kate swayed with the baby in her arms, humming a lullaby. Within moments, the little girl had drifted back into dreamland. Kate continued to sway until she was certain Lily was truly asleep.

Once their daughter was nestled in her crib, Kate and Rick quietly left the room. Rick trailed Kate down the stairs and into the great room. He flipped off the overhead lights and set the security system as he passed. Motion-activated lights came to life as their movement triggered them during their walk to their bedroom.

The couple prepared for bed without words. Touches and kisses were exchanged when opportunities occurred. Rick settled into bed. Kate joined him and laid her head on his shoulder while her hand played with the hairs on his chest. "Are you sure about resigning, Kate? That decision will be final this time."

"I'm finished, Rick. When our kids are older, I'll think about finding a new career," Kate assured him. She continued combing her fingers through the hair above his sternum.

"Am I allowed to be ecstatic about this, or should I try for a low key celebration?"

Kate laughed and playfully tickled his chest. "What type of celebration did you have in mind?" Kate lifted her head and started a line of kisses at Rick's right nipple and continued kissing up to his ear.

Rick turned his head to catch her mouth. He paused their kissing, "I think you read my mind. I'm sure I heard you say our _kids_? When do you wish to have these additional children?"

"How about we start _working_ on that after Lily's first birthday? I don't want you to be using a walker, when our youngest child graduates from High School."

"Ouch, Beckett, you wound me," Rick pretended to sulk. "Sadly, you do have a valid point."

"I'm actually more concerned about my aging eggs than your aging knees. I don't want to miss our chance." Kate kissed Rick. "So, husband of mine, would you like to practice our baby-making skills?"

"My wife has the best ideas," Rick grinned as he grasped the bottom edge of Kate's t-shirt.

Kisses and touches preceded the shedding of the rest of their nightclothes. Moans and pleas accompanied skin sliding over skin until they both lay sweaty and sated wrapped around each other. Kate got up to visit the bathroom, while Rick checked the video on the baby monitor. Within minutes, the lights were out and Kate's hand was resting within Rick's as they slept.


	2. Chapter 2

The dawn's first rays of sunlight filter softly into their bedroom. Kate stretches the kinks from her muscles and shakes the cobwebs from her brain. She rolls toward Rick's side of the bed. He's not there. The baby monitor is turned off, so she slides into the tepid sheets on his side of the bed. Rick must not have left her very long ago. Kate flips the baby monitor on. The first thing she hears is her daughter's laughter.

Rick: "I'm glad that makes you so giddy. I'm happy, too. Soon Mommy will be home with us every day."

Lily: "Mama!"

R: "Yes, my little Tiger Lily, Mommy is going to let someone else fight the dragons. She will be here safe with us in our Castle."

L: "Dada Ca"

R: "Our home is our Castle. It's the Castles' Castle."

Kate hears the sound of snaps, so Rick must be finishing changing Lily. The sound of Rick giving Lily's neck a raspberry is followed by Lily's squeal.

R: "I know Daddy is funny. I just love to hear you laugh. You're all cleaned up and ready for a new day, my princess. Let's go wake up Mommy."

L: "Mamamamamamamamama."

R: "I know you want Mama. I want Mama, too. You'll have to share her with Daddy, my little flower."

L: "Dadadadada."

R: "I've told you everyday since we found out you were in Mommy's tummy, "I love you. I will always love you."

Kate can hear the sound of Rick kissing Lily, until Lily's giggles drown out the sound of kissing. Kate mumbles to herself, "Oh, so that's what he whispered to my belly every morning." She can hear the sound of Rick and Lily leaving Lily's room. She decides to feign sleep in anticipation of their coming to wake her. Lily is not quiet on the trip down the stairs. Kate hears a constant "Mamamama….." as the father and daughter approach the bedroom. Kate decides to sit up in bed.

Rick is laughing, when he enters their bedroom, "It is not possible to sneak in on you with this little one calling for you the whole trip down the stairs,"

Lily is still chanting, "Mamamamamama…"

Kate knows how to interrupt her baby's chant, "Lily, baby. Come to Mommy!"

Lily squeals with delight, while Rick hands her over to Kate. Kate cuddles Lily into her chest and kisses her baby's soft brow. Lily sighs and slips her thumb into her mouth.

R: "I doubt she understood what I was telling her, but I told her you are quitting your job."

K: "I turned on the monitor, when I woke up. So I heard you tell her. Daddy is funny, isn't he my baby?" Kate kisses Lily a few more times as she rocks her torso with Lily's cheek against her shoulder.

Rick maneuvers himself next to Kate. He cups Lily's head in his palm. "She is one lucky little girl. She'll have both of us here to cheer her first steps and clap for every new word." He brushes his lips to Kate's cheek. Kate turns to catch his mouth with hers.

K: "I'll turn in my resignation, as soon as I can get it typed up after I get to the office."

R: "Not that I don't want you to do it as quickly as possible, but…Maybe you should talk to Dr. Burke before you formally resign."

Kate looks at Rick with a frown and a furrowed brow, "I'm not going to change my mind, Castle." Rick starts to speak, but she stops him with her raised hand, "However, I will call for an appointment to discuss it with him. I know there will be blowback from the brass, after allowing me to take so much leave this past year. I'll write my letter of resignation, and take it with me to my appointment. That is, if I can get a quick appointment. If I'm going to have to wait for a week or longer, I'll turn in the resignation on Monday. HR prefers that people start or leave employment at the beginning or end of a pay period. It makes it easier on them."

Rick is smiling. "Honey, before you turn in that resignation, you better tell Lanie. If you don't, the whole city will hear her berating you for not telling her in advance."

"I knew there was a reason I keep you around, other than your skills in bed," Kate teases Rick with a smirk.

R: "Well, that is one of my finer qualities."

K: "Babe, I could write a book about your finer qualities, but I'd never publish it. I wouldn't want to taunt all those women who weren't able to land the White Whale. Ruthie was jealous of me at that MADT gala, and we weren't even dating then."

R: "Thank you for the boost to my ego. Being a stay-at-home Dad doesn't give me many opportunities for adulation, especially since my main audience doesn't talk yet."

K: "I know, Babe. The women of New York have been deprived of your ruggedly handsome self for too long. They'll just have to get over it. Lily and I don't share."

Rick's chuckle rumbles in his chest. "I'm going to love having you here all day. Gina will love it, too. My lack of productivity is probably affecting her designer clothes budget."

Kate gaped at Rick. "How far behind are you on your next book?"

Rick couldn't look her in the eye, "I've only written two chapters." Kate started to respond, but Rick held up his hand to stop her. "In my defense, I wrote my lesser works, when Alexis was a baby. It's hard to write with an infant in the house. Just as I hit a rhythm, she wakes from her nap or needs a diaper change. I'm too invested in Nikki and Rook to produce anything that is not my best."

Kate continues to rock with Lily, who has fallen asleep against Kate's chest. Rick is holding his breath, waiting for Kate's response. "I have to give a 30 day notice, when I resign. I know there are a few Lieutenants waiting for an open position, so they can rise to Captain. I'll talk to Gates later this morning. She will be disappointed, I know," Kate looked at Rick with an evil smile, "but she hasn't been shot as many times as I have."

Rick managed to keep his laughter subdued, in an effort not to awaken Lily, "Are you going to tell her that?"

"If she starts to push too hard for me to stay. I'm not a cat with nine lives. I think I've pushed my luck as it is. I haven't put in my 20 years, so I won't receive a pension. But, I don't have to worry about money, do I?"

Rick smiles at Kate. " _We_ don't have to worry about money, even if I never write another book. Unless you are planning on a dozen more babies." He follows that tease with a smirk and his best eyebrow wiggle.

Kate looks at Rick and shakes her head, "Not unless you are planning on being pregnant with the at least half of them."

R: "Point taken."

K: "It's quarter 'til seven. I need to get ready for work. Spoil me a little and call the car service, please. I need to leave here at eight, if I'm going to get in the office on time. It will probably take longer with the weather, and I can do some work in the car on the way in."

R: "I'll put Lily in her swing, while I make coffee. What would you like for breakfast?"

Kate expertly slides Lily gently into Rick's arms. "Do we have oatmeal? Snowy weather reminds me of mornings when my Mom made oatmeal."

R: "Of course we have oatmeal. Brown sugar and cinnamon?"

K: "Maple syrup and pecans, please. And juice,"

R: "Orange or cranberry?"

K: "Cranberry juice, please."

R: "I'll bring your coffee, when it's ready."

Kate rises on tiptoes to kiss Rick. His lips part for her, and they share their love as their daughter sleeps in her father's arms.

Rick is true to his word, and Kate finds a steaming mug of coffee waiting for her when she steps out of the shower. She dresses in a russet sweater and brown slacks. She slips on a pair of brown boots, and carries her empty mug to the kitchen. Rick is removing the oatmeal from the microwave, when she arrives at the kitchen counter. Lily is in her high chair plucking cheerios from the tray. Rick divides the oatmeal between two bowls. Kate takes her bowl after kissing the chef. She adds her toppings, and sits at the table where her juice awaits. Rick joins her with his own oatmeal. "I'll feed her some rice cereal after you leave. She likes to make a mess, and I know you don't have time to change."

K: "Thanks, babe. Did you call the car service?"

R: "I did. Charlie is available, and he'll be here as close to 8 am as possible."

Lily is babbling something. All that makes sense to her parents is an occasional Mama or Dada. She squeals with delight when Rick praises her for doing a great job picking up the cheerios. While Kate brushes her teeth and grabs her bag, Rick prepares a cup of coffee to go.

K: "Thanks, babe. Your deserve the BHE award."

R: "BHE? What's that?"

K: "Best Husband Ever, of course. I'll call you after I talk to Gates."

After kisses all around Kate scurries out the door.

R: "Did you hear that, Lily? Mama thinks I'm the Best Husband Ever."

Lily squeals and throws a cheerio at Rick. "Yes, little one, I will prepare your cereal now."

A/N: I know I write sporadically. I promise I will finish this before the end of the year.

Flu Season is winding down, so work should get better soon.

My head canon has Kate returning to work in October 2016 after the shooting in the final episode. She finds out she's pregnant in November 2016. Lily is born in June 2017, and Kate returns to work in December 2017. This story starts in February 2018. Lily is 8 months old when the story starts. I have a few scenes planned, but it's not plotted out to the end yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie is waiting at the curb, when Kate emerges from their building. He holds the door for her as they exchange greetings. Sometimes she feels guilty taking advantage of being married to a multimillionaire, but not this morning. She opens her contacts in her iPhone, finding Dr. Burke's number quickly. She leaves a brief message, asking for a call to set up an appointment. Her next task is a text to Lanie, asking for a chance to grab lunch together and chat. She opens her briefcase and starts reviewing some paperwork. She'll email Gates once she arrives in her office.

It surprises Kate, when Charlie stops in front of the 12th. She thanks him for making the trip so smooth. "Captain Beckett, it's always a pleasure to drive any member of your family. I especially enjoy it, when Mr. Castle has me take him and Lily somewhere. You have a delightful baby."

"It's wonderful to hear, that she behaves in your car. I was pleased, when Rick said you were the one picking me up. You have a great day," Kate replies as she exits the car.

"The same to you, Captain."

Kate sends a quick text to Rick, letting him know she has arrived safely at the 12th. They have established a routine of constant contact since their shooting. It keeps both of them reassured, now that they spend their days apart.

Dr. Burke's office calls with an opening at 4pm. Kate texts Rick: _Appt w Burke at 4 Be home after that ILY_

Rick responds a few minutes later: _Great! Lily & I'll prepare a feast for tonight ILY_

Kate laughs at Rick's text: _Doubt Lil will be any help Talk ltr_

Rick responds: _K_

Kate has a thought and adds another text: _Call car srv & give Charlie bonus He deserves it_

Rick decides to call Kate. Kate answers the phone on the first ring, "Hey, Babe."

R: "It's hard to text, when a baby wants to be held. I'll call the car service and add some extra to Charlie's tip. (Lily, you can't have my phone. Just a minute, I'll let you babble to Mommy.) What time do you want the car service to pick you up for your appointment with Burke?"

K: "I can take the subway. It'll be faster."

R: "The Weather Channel is predicting more snow for this afternoon. At least let me schedule a car for the end of your appointment, please. I don't want a Kate popsicle arriving home this evening."

Kate laughs, "Fine, O Over-protective One, schedule a pick-up for me at 5:10. If the snow starts causing problems, I might have to come back in to work."

R: "Lily keeps trying to grab my phone. Talk to her for a minute. I'll arrange for the car service. Love you."

K: "Thanks. Love you, too. Now let my baby have the phone."

Kate hears Rick talking to Lily, "Okay, darling, talk to Mommy."

Lily squeals into Kate's ear, followed by, "Mamama Dada goo Mama eee pa oooonn."

K: "Is that so baby? You have fun with Daddy, and I'll see you after your nap."

L: "Mama baba oooo Dada gaga oh sss."

K: "Mommy needs to work, baby. Can you say bye bye?"

L: "Ba bye."

K: "Bye bye, baby."

Kate hears Lily talking to Rick, "Dada Mama ba." Rick speaks into the phone next. "Does that qualify as a sentence? Did you hear what she said?"

K: "I don't think so, Babe. Love you. Lanie's trying to call. I better answer that."

R: "Always, Kate."

Kate switches to the call from Lanie, "Hi. How's it going in the land of the dead?"

Lanie: "Ooh, girl, you are sassy this morning. You and writer boy have a great morning?"

K: "It's Writer Man, Lanie. Meet me for lunch, and I'll tell you all the ways he took care of me last night."

L: "You're going to make me green with envy, aren't you."

K: "Maybe. Actually, there's some news I want to share with you. When are you available for lunch today?"

L: "I have a guy waiting on my slab, so I should be finished and free by 1. Meet me at Rosa's at 1:15? It won't be as crowded as Remy's"

K: "See you then."

Kate types up her resignation. She emails it to Rick and prints out a copy for Burke. She folds up the copy and places it in her bag. She'll tell Espo and Ryan after lunch. She knows her secret will be safe with them. She taps out an email to Gates asking for an appointment tomorrow. She wants to give Victoria a heads up, before she delivers her formal resignation. She closes the letter's file quickly, when there is a tap on her door. Time to get back to being a Captain.

The snow has held off so far, and Kate arrives at Rosa's before Lanie. She's shown to a table in the back and orders a coffee while she waits for Lanie. Her coffee arrives almost simultaneously with Lanie.

Lanie slips into the chair across from Kate. Their server takes Lanie's order for tea, and tells them she'll take their lunch orders when she brings the tea.

Lanie asks Kate, "Are you having your usual, so you can tell me what Writer Boy did, or do you need to look at the menu?"

Kate smiles, "I know what I want. You're impatient today."

L: "Spill, Kate. You look too smug for words."

K: "Here comes your tea. After we order, I'll tell you why I really wanted to talk today."

Their server delivers Lanie's tea and takes their orders. Kate sips at her coffee, while Lanie adds lemon and honey to her tea.

Lanie takes a sip of her tea, before starting her interrogation of Kate, "That's so good. Okay, spill it, Kate."

Kate smiles at Lanie, "Yesterday was a miserable day at the 12th. Sanders and Forbes slid on the ice and damaged their cruisers. We had accidents to deal with all over the place. Two murder investigations are ongoing. When I left work late, I took the subway home. I knew I'd never get a cab…"

Lanie interrupts impatiently, "Why are you smiling while you recite this chronicle of woes? You're hiding something."

K: "I am setting the scene, as my husband would say. In short, I had a terrible day at work. I arrived home cold and wet, after trudging through the ice and slush from the subway to the loft. Rick, the caring man that he is, had warmed up a blanket, a towel and my fluffiest socks to wrap me in when I arrived home. He had hot cocoa and a glass of wine ready for me. He ran a bath for me and …"

L: "You are making me jealous. I arrived home to a pile of bills and an empty apartment."

K: "Lanes, you just need to drop a hint, and Alan will put a rock on your finger. You should call him, and invite him over tonight. I know you love him, and the man is crazy about you."

L: "Haven't we had this conversation, but the roles were reversed? I guess I should take my own advice. Now tell me how else Writer Boy spoiled you last night."

K: "He helped me into the tub, prepared my dinner while I enjoyed the hot water. He listened to me complain about work. We checked in on Lily, and he didn't grumble at all, when I accidentally woke her and spent time rocking her back to sleep."

L: "That man is the best father I've ever seen in action."

K: "Last night he was the Best Husband Ever. All the ways he takes care of me, he makes me feel loved and special. I don't deserve him. Remember what you told me, when I came back from maternity leave?"

L: "How you should be home with your rich, handsome man and adorable baby girl. I remember. Most women would kill for what you have waiting at home for you."

K: "Little too close to recent reality, Lanie."

Realizing how close to death Kate and Rick had been last year, Lanie apologizes, "Sorry. Figure of speech. Still, most women would be jealous of what you two have."

K: "I know, and I'm grateful and happy and…. I've decided to take your advice and resign."

Lanie is silent, her mouth open in surprise. At just that moment, the server delivers their lunches, refills Kate's coffee cup and sets a fresh teabag and a small pot of hot water next to Lanie's teacup.

Kate starts eating her cream of broccoli soup, waiting for Lanie to snap out of her daze. She adds cream and sweetener to her coffee, eats some more soup and sips her coffee. Lanie is silent, while she prepares her tea and eats her French onion soup.

Katie is adding dressing to her salad, when Lanie finally gathers her thoughts and speaks, "Captain Katherine Beckett is going to resign. I never thought you'd do that. I expected you to be Chief of Detectives or Police Commissioner someday. Are you sure about this?"

K: "I have a baby and a husband. I've been shot, almost died multiple times, and damn close to widowed. I want to see Lily's first steps. I want to hear every new word. I want another baby. I've gotten justice for my Mother, and now I want the life I dreamed of before my Mother died."

L: "If we weren't in a restaurant, I'd scream with happiness. I will miss having you at the 12th, but you better not become a society wife and a stranger."

Kate laughs loudly enough to draw attention from other diners. "Seriously, me, a society wife? Not a chance. I'm hoping to get a writer's credit on Rick's next book."

Lanie giggles at Kate's comment. "You're not satisfied with having all those books dedicated to you? Does he know about your new aspiration to be a writer?"

K: "I'm kidding, Lanie. But he is way behind on his next book. He told me _after_ I made my decision, that he's only written two chapters. He was essentially a single Dad, when Alexis was a baby. His books from those years are good, but not nearly as great as the Storm Books or the Nikki Heat books. He doesn't want to let the quality of Nikki and Rook's story to degrade, because he's busy with Lily. It's not why I'm resigning, but it's a better reason than having a bad day."

L: "His adoring fans won't know, but I'm happy that he'll have time to write. Maybe you can convince him to make the sex scenes steamier."

After their laughter died down, the two friends ate and made plans for keeping in touch after Kate steps away from the NYPD.

Kate arrives back at the precinct just before 2:30 pm. Javi is on the phone. Kate stops at Kevin's desk and asks that he and Javi come to her office, when they have a minute. "Kev, it's nothing bad. I just need to tell you both something."

Kevin smiles, "Sure thing, Captain. As soon as Javi gets off his call. We could use a moment of your time for some brainstorming anyway."

Kate peruses their whiteboard for a few minutes, before she strides into her office. She checks her email, and responds to Gates that 2:30 pm will be fine for her tomorrow. She sends Rick a text about Lanie's reaction to Kate's news. Rick's reply is a simple, " _Talk later. ILY_ " Kate knows Lily is napping, so Rick must be typing as fast as he can right now.

Kate is compiling comp stats for 1PP, when there is a knock on her door. She motions for Ryan and Espo to come in.

"We're still working on that lead on the Martin case. What's up?" Javi starts the conversation while closing the door.

"I didn't ask you here for a progress report. Have a seat." Kate responds to Javi. The two detectives exchange a glance and sit down in front of Kate's desk.

"I want to share some news with you. I need you both to promise to keep this secret, until I announce it to the rest of the 12th." Kate waits for both of her detectives to nod in assent. "I'm going to tender my resignation on Monday."

Before Kate can say another word, both men jump up. Javi says, "Is this a prank?" Simultaneously, Kevin exclaims, "Seriously, you have to be kidding."

K: "Sit down. I don't want to start the rumor mill going, because you are both drawing attention to our conversation." The men mumble an apology and sit down. Kate continues, "I know this is unexpected. You two need to keep this between us, until I officially announce it to the precinct. I'm telling you privately, because we are friends more than colleagues."

Javi is obviously surprised and asks, "Why? I never expected you to resign. Are you sick or something?"

Kate takes a moment to gather her thoughts. "When I was a kid, being a cop was never one of my dreams. It only became my goal, after my Mother was killed. The people responsible for her death are dead or behind bars. Pushing papers and worrying about 1PP's expectations is not as appealing as enjoying my baby and my husband. This is the right decision for me and for my family. It's time for me to step aside."

Espo and Ryan sit immobile and silent for a few moments. Kevin speaks first, "Kate, we'll miss having you here. It won't be the same without you. I understand the desire to have time with your kid. I know Castle must be deliriously happy about this."

"Castle actually tried to get me to reconsider. He knows me well enough, to know when my mind is made up. I'll make sure you two still drink for free at The Old Haunt," Kate finishes with a smirk.

Javi looks Kate in the eyes. She smiles at him, and he nods his acceptance. "I never expected you to quit, retire maybe, but never quit."

"Rick suggested I take a leave of absence, but I'm done. I'll be here for another month. When Castle/Beckett baby number two enters preschool, I'll be ready to start on Beckett 2.0. It'll be something, that won't put me in danger of leaving my kids without a mother." Kate takes a moment to swallow down her emotions. "Everything changes. Nothing stays the same. Except, we'll always be friends. Castle will still invite you over for Halo and poker nights. Sarah Grace and Nicholas are Lily's de facto cousins. We'll have a weekend for all of us at the Hamptons House during the summers. It won't be the same, but it will be good."

"We're happy for you, Kate. We'll just miss you," Ryan sums things up.

"Okay. Before you two make me cry, get out of here and get back to work. Where are you on the alibi for Martin's girlfriend?" Kate leads the guys back to business.

A/N: I thought I'd get to Dr. Burke in this chapter, but it was getting long. Next chapter we'll see Dr. Burke, and probably Martha, Alexis and Jim. Thanks for reading my AU.


End file.
